Pokemon Shipping Meme
by WeisheitLass
Summary: A meme that I've wanted to try out for a while. In honor of the last day of school, I present to you, this! Contains Burningleafshipping, Ferriswheelshipping, Haughtyshipping, Soulsilvershipping, and others.


_Author's Note: I decided to try out this little meme, just for fun. And WARNING: These pairings are MY opinion. If anybody is offended by this, don't flame. Just press the back arrow and stop reading. :/ Also, you will note that I use the Japanese names for some, like Hikari (Dawn), but not Lyra (Kotone)._

_Rules: Name ten of your favorite shippings. Do not go ahead until you finish. Characters can be repeated in the shippings, and some of them can be your unique shipping (but must not contain OCs)._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

1) Burningleafshipping (or Luckyshipping, same difference), Red/Leaf

2) Ferriswheelshipping, N/White

3) Feelingshipping, Green/Yellow

4) Soulsilvershipping, Lyra/Silver

5) Egoshipping, Gary/Misty

6) Franticshipping, Ruby/Sapphire

7) Contestshipping, May/Drew

8) Mangaquestshipping, Gold/Crystal

9) Haughtyshipping, Pearl/Platinum

10) Sequelshipping, Hugh/Mei

_Let's get started!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**001... Both 4 (Soulsilvershipping) and 9 (Haughtyshipping) are at a food fight. Who would win?**

"SUCK THIS!" Silver screamed, chucking a large blob of peanut butter across the room. Behind the fort that Pearl had made for her, Platinum sighed.

"Pearl, I'm allergic to peanut butter, protect me." Pearl nodded and launched himself in front of the offending food, smacking it away. It landed on the ground with a _splat!_ After surveying the foods, Platinum commanded, "Marshmallows." Pearls nodded and started throwing marshmallows across the room at lightning speed.

"Lyra, dodge!" Silver yelled, and the petite brunette cartwheeled out of the way. He threw a large cream pie in Pearl's direction, which narrowly missed.

"Show off." Pearl muttered. He continued to throw various food, including mashed potatos, pizza, an ice cream, and some berries, all of which missed the red haired teen. Platinum was getting annoyed. Pearl spun around to grab some more food, preferably pudding, when...

_Wham!_

_Splat!_

_Smack!_

Three cupcakes nailed him in the face; one on his eye, one on his forehead, and one right on his nose.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Lyra shrieked with glee. Offended, Platinum stood up.

"No, we're not out, I'm still—"

_Splat!_ A cupcake hit her in the face, covering her eyes.

Guess what? It was thrown by Lyra, who ran (sliding on food) over to Silver and high-fived him.

"Nice aim!" He praised, and Lyra grinned.

**002... 5 (Egoshipping), 6 (Franticshipping), and 3 (Feelingshipping) are all on a date.**

"So..." Green tried to break the awkward silence. "Um... How've you all been... um... lately?" Ruby perked up.

"Oh, I've designed TONS of FABULOUS outfits blah, blahblah, blah blah blah, blahdy blahdy blah..." Or, at least that's what the others heard. It takes two minutes (in that time, everybody almost falls asleep) for Sapphire to shut Ruby up.

"Speaking of fabulous," Gary kicks his feet up onto the table (they're at a restaurant), "how 'bout these new boots? Pretty fab, right?" Misty glared at him.

"Put your feet back down!" She hissed, and kicked him where... Um... Where it hurts. Gary proceeded to curl up into a ball on his chair.

"Wimp." Green smirked. Yellow smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, not saying anything. Green patted her head a few times.

Over the course of the dinner, Misty kicked Gary three more times, Sapphire smacked Ruby when he offered for her to be a model for his newest design, and Yellow ate four puddings. In addition to a piece of cheesecake.

"Man..." Green muttered to Gary as Yellow dashed back into the restaurant to grab her coat, "How does she eat that much... but stay that skinny?"

"I have no idea. But..." He smirked. "Misty works out. That girl can _swim_." That bought him a kick in between the legs.

**003... 7 (Contestshipping) is in a dire situation. Would 1 (Burningleafshipping) help them?**

Drew and May were walking around Slateport City, gazing around, pointing and laughing, at the festive holiday decorations the city had put up. They could see a few beautyflies stringing new lights in the trees. They had been dating for four months, and they were getting along well.

"Hey, May, aren't the lights—" Drew froze in mid-sentence. May was no longer by his side. "May? May?! MAY?!" Drew panicked. He was about to go find Officer Jenny, when...

"DREEEEEEW!" A loud screech sounded from the alley the couple had just walked past.

"May! I'm coming for you!" The green haired teen dashed into the alley to find three men, all wearing Team Magma uniforms, gathered around a sobbing May. One, the biggest and ugliest, had an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Give up da location of Kyogre, stupid girl!" He spat.

"Drew!" May sobbed, spotting her boyfriend.

"May!" Drew gasped. He began to run towards her when a Magma grunt grabbed him from behind. Drew was dragged over to May. He tried to reach out to her, but the grunt only tightened his grip on Drew's neck. Everything seemed hopeless. They were in a dark alley, nobody had seen them go in, and these Magma grunts looked pretty vicious.

"Drew..." May whispered. "I'm sorry... I didn't see him sneak up behind me..." Drew shook his head.

"Give up the location of Kyogre or die!" The big grunt snarled, tightening his grip and making May whimper.

"Please..." Drew whispered. "Not her, anyone but her..." The grunt smirked and opened his mouth, when...

"I'd let them go if I were you." A cool voice spoke from the alley entrance. Two figures were silhouetted in the light of the city. One was a boy, tall and lean, and the other was a girl, slim and about two inches shorter than the boy.

"And why should we go that?" One of the grunts sneered. The girl and boy stepped into the streetlight of the alley, revealing dusty brown (AN: That's the only way I can describe Leaf's hair) and raven wing black, respectively.

"Because we said so." The girl smiled. The grunts just sneered and laughed among themselves.

The one holding Drew, whose face was beginning to turn slightly purple, growled, "Ya just kids, kids. Weve got ya out numbad." (AN: That's just how he talks) The boy, Red, and the girl, Leaf, simultaneously reach fro pokeballs and release their pokemon. Red lets out a Pikachu, and Leaf a Clefable. All four look very impressive.

"I'd recommend you leave now, I think you're hurting the poor kids~" Leaf giggles sweetly. The large grunt, who seems to be a leader-type, or at least higher ranking among the grunts, rolls his eyes and steps closer to Leaf, dragging May with him.

"And howdaya think ya'd beat us, pathetic little girl?" He sneers. At his words, Red clenched his hand. "Howabout ya get over here, and come—"

"Clefy, Hyper Beam."

"Pika, Volt Tackle."

"Pikapi... CHUUU!"

"Cleeeefffy~!" In seconds, the large grunt is flat on his back, knocked out from the double Volt Tackle and Hyper Beam. Drew managed to fling himself away at the last second. Red and Leaf quickly rescue May and "take care" of the rest of the grunts. When everything is over, Drew stops massaging his neck and runs over to May, using his shoulder to support her.

He turns to Red and Leaf. "I cannot thank you two enough." He then bows. Leaf smiles kindly.

"I'm glad we could help!" Red nods in agreement. The two walk away, but before they leave, Leaf turns around. "I can get you to the Pokecenter!" She calls, and then releases a Kadabra from its pokeball. "Kadabra, use Teleport!" Drew and May are engulfed in light, and appear on the floor of the Pokecenter, still clutching each other. Nurse Joy runs over to help.

**004... Write 2 (Ferriswheelshipping) in an awkward situation.**

"Hey White?"

"Mm hm?" White didn't look up from her book.

"What does this word mean?" He shoved a piece of paper at her. White read it, and her face instantly turned bright red.

"Um... N..." Great. How does she explain _this_ to him?

**005... Oh no, 8 (Mangaquestshipping) is now arguing and disagreeing. How will they solve it?**

"Yes!" Crystal huffed.

"No!" Gold shot back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"C'mon, Gold, girlfriends and boyfriends don't argue!"

"I still say no!" Crystal pouted. Sometimes, Gold was so stubborn... Crystal quickly devised a plan. She smirked, but hid it with a pout and was quickly back on the attack.

"Yes!" She whined.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait—What?" Gold was confused. Did he just say yes? Forgetting about their argument, he pouted, "Come on, that's not fair! Crssy, you tricked me!"

**006... Make one member from 5 (Egoshipping) and 10 (Sequelshipping) make out. How would the other member react?**

Two people were sitting on a couch in the commons area of the university. The TV was on, but neither were watching. They were locked in a fierce make out session. The brunette was sitting on the boys lap.

"Mm..." Mei moaned into his mouth as Gary bit her lip. "Mm... Gary, I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were _this_ good~!" Gary smirked.

"What can I say?" He mumbled, traveling down to her neck, making Mei shiver. "I—"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Screamed two voices. Mei spun around, still on Gary's lap (Gary was already facing the door). Hugh and Misty were standing I the doorway.

"MEI, WHO IS THIS, TORTURING YOU LIKE THIS? IS HE A MEMBER OF..? I WILL..." Hugh fumed in silence for a split second before... "I WILL UNLEASH MY RAAAAAAAAAGE!" With that, he chased Gary around the university for two whole hours. The whole time, Misty glared at Mei. When Gary returned, Misty gave him a good, hard kick in the balls.

"My... 'Pokeballs'..." Gary gasped, falling to his knees.

**007... 4 (Soulsilvershipping) is on a vacation, and 6 (Franticshipping) had to stop them. How are they going to do so?**

"Please don't go!" Ruby begged.

"No!" Snapped Silver.

"C'mon, why don't ya just stay here? Johto is a lovely place in the summer!" Sapphire pleaded.

"Why do you want us to stay?" Asked Lyra shortly, kicking her bag lightly with her foot. Why couldn't Ruby and Sapphire just leave them alone? "You guys have should have nothing against us going! You were the ones who suggested we get together in the first place! " She angrily continued.

Sapphire sighed. "Ya know what, I'll tell ya the truth." Ruby was shaking his head, trying to tell Sapphire, no, no, no, but the brunette continued. "Red, Leaf, Green, and Yella actually ordered us to. We didn't want to, but... We can't disrespect the seniors, ya know?" Lyra nodded, understanding. She was relieved. Ruby and Sapphire were always so nice.

"Wait..." Silver looked skeptical. "Are you gonna let us go?" Sapphire and Ruby both nodded, looking defeated.

"We'll just tell 'em we didn't catch ya lovebirds in time. Ya were on the boat, it took off, to late, ya were gone!" Sapphire exclaimed. Silver nodded, and they all said their goodbyes. Then, have way up the ramp to the boat, Silver yelled,

"LOVEBIRDS?!"

**008... Why is 7 (Contestshipping) afraid of 3 (Feelingshipping)?**

May read the question. "Why are we afraid of them? Coz they're seniors, that's why!" Drew nodded.

"Yeah, if we battle them, they could whoop out asses!" He added. Green smirked and agreed, "So true!" Yellow, however, frowned.

"You guys don't have to be scared of us!" Yellow protested. At that moment, Red and Leaf, who should be sticking to their own questions, popped in.

"If I can add anything," Leaf began, "it would be that you guys shouldn't be scared of Yellow. She's too sweet to hurt anybody!" Red murmured in agreement. With a poof of rainbows, the couple disappeared. May and Drew's eyes widened.

"H... How'd they do that..?" Drew stammered. Yellow and Green sighed.

"We'd better go see what their up to." Yellow shook her head and disappeared in a another poof of rainbows. Muttering, Green did the same.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yes, May?"

"...What did we just see?"

"I have no clue..."

**009... 10 (Sequelshipping) is having a baby. How would 1 (Burningleafshipping) and 9 (Haughtyshipping) react? **

"Eh-hem." Hugh cleared his throat. "Guys, we have big news." He told Pearl, Platinum, Red, and Leaf after they had all gathered. Mei looked like she couldn't be happier, and Hugh... He looked like he was going to pass out. "Er... Mei and I... We... Uh... We're..."

"Get on with it, we don't have all day!" Platinum interrupted. Hugh glared at her.

"Okay, fine, Mei... and I... Or, um, Mei..." He stuttered.

"I'm pregnant!" Mei squealed. She was instantly surrounded by Platinum and Leaf, who were squealing and hugging the brunette.

"This is sooooo exciting! You're gonna be parents!" Leaf shrieked. Platinum nodded vigorously. Red smiled and murmured, "Congratulations." Pearl beamed and stood up from the couch.

"And to think, you weren't ready!" He teased. Hugh looked sick.

"I'm not... Mei... She's just..." Now he _really_ looked like he was going to pass out. Red quickly came over to Hugh, promising him that they, Pearl and him, would help Hugh through this experience.

"I wasn't ready either," Pearl admitted, "when Platinum told me. So, I feel ya bro." Red nodded. He knew the feeling to. Both he and Leaf had been _very_ surprised when Leaf discovered that she was pregnant. Hugh looked a little reassured.

**010... One of 6 (Franticshipping) is very sick/injured. Write about their reactions.**

"Ugh..." Sapphire moaned as she tried to drag herself out of bed. "Why... Why today..?" Sapphire was so sick; she couldn't even get out of bed. Just then, Ruby decided to enter the bedroom.

"Hey, Saph, I made you—Holy Groudon!" Ruby exclaimed, dropping the plate he was holding, which had waffles on it. "You're sick! You need to stay in bed!"

"Dammit, Ruby! Can't ya let me get up?" She growled. Ruby shook his head vigorously and pushed Sapphire back down.

"Sorry, hun, can't let ya do that! You need to stay in bed!" Ruby gasped, and then hared downstairs to get her some orange juice.

'Maybe.. This could be a good thing...' Sapphire thought, smirking as Ruby came back up the stair, balancing plates and drinks for breakfast in bed.

**011... 2 (Ferriswheelshipping) was making out. 10 (Sequelshipping) walked in.**

N and White were sitting very close together. White was trying to read... Again. N was reading too. Except... This was a book that Gary had leant him... This can't be good. Blushing slightly, N looked up.

"Hey, White?"

"Not another—Mmph!" She was cut off as N latched his lips onto hers, kissing her fiercely. White bit his lip, making him growl. She had been waiting for N to make this move, and had been wondering if she would have to make the first move. Which she always did, so this was a nice change.

"So, I was about to—" Hugh froze. He and Mei had been walking into the living room, but both had stopped dead when they noticed the fierce 'battle' going on between N and White. Mei giggled, but Hugh just turned bright red.

"Okay..." He mumbled. "We'll come back later." And the second set of lovers excited the room.

**012... 8 (Mangaquestshipping) is extremely pissed at 3 (Feelingshipping).**

"DAMMIT GREEN!" Gold screamed as he ran around the dorms, trying to find the young gym leader. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He ran into the laundry room, finding nothing.

"YELLOW, GREEN, WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE YOU?" Crystal fumed, shrieking at the top of her lungs. She yanked open the door to Yellow's room, which she shared with Sapphire, only to find Sapphire reading on her bed. No sign of Yellow or Green. Where could they be?

Now, what were Gold and Crystal so pissed about?

The truth is, they just could _not_ find the pair while playing hide and seek. Gold had started out as the finder, and he had quickly found Crystal.

"Where the hell are they?" Crystal hissed, glaring around the corner.

Yellow and Green had both borrowed Abra's, and were teleporting any time Gold or Crystal got near.

**013... 7 (Contestshipping), 8 (Mangaquestshipping), and 2 (Ferriswheelshipping) are playing the King Game.**

"Okay, do we all know the rules?" Gold asked, raising his eyebrows. He had just finished explaining.

"Yay, I should be good at the King Game~!" N cheered, clapping. White rolled her eyes.

"Okay, everybody, pick a straw." Gold instructed. There was silence while they waited for the King to declare themselves.

"Suck it, I'm the King!" White yelled, fist pumping. Everyone groaned. "Number four," She continued, "for the rest of the day, you are my servant." N actually clapped. Smirking, White added, "I can see it in your eyes." Nobody knew who she was talking about until she said, "Two, five, go get a room." May and Drew blushed. How did she know their numbers? Gold and Crystal waited nervously.

"W-what are you gonna go?" Crystal stammered. White grinned evilly.

~later~

"Harder, Gold!" Crystal snapped. "And faster. We gotta get this done, White ordered it!" Gold moaned.

"C'mon, Crys, I'm going as fast as I can!" Came Gold's voice, who was on his knees.

"Rub harder!" Crystal commanded.

White just happened to walk in on them. "How's it going?" She grinned. "Having fun?" Gold glared at her.

Gold pumped the pump harder, trying to get more air into the tires of White's bike while Crystal washed it.

"The seat is leather, Crystal. Don't get water on it!" White chided. The bluenette glared.

**014... 1 (Burningleafshipping) and 4 (Soulsilvershipping) are having a Double Battle.**

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Feraligator."

"Blastoise, Surf on Typhlosion." With that, the combined might of two of the worlds best trainers, Silver and Lyra's best and last pokemon fainted.

Silver growled, "Dammit, you two are too powerful!" and the battle was over.

**0015... 5 (Egoshipping) and 9 (Haughtyshipping) meets one of your OCs. Will they get along?**

_Sorry, I can't do this one. I don't have any OCs. Some of the characters have some things to say, though!_

"That's right!" Lyra giggles. "If you live where the author does, it's the last day of school, and school has been out for just more than an hour!"

"That's right." Silver nods. Leaf beams.

"We all want you guys to have a great—"

"And fabulous!" Ruby interjects.

"Yes, thank you Ruby—Summer! Be safe, and have lots of fun!" Leaf finishes. Re nods grinning.

"We have plans, don't we?" He asks.

"That's right!" Sapphire says, excited. "The author has lots of stories planned, and you can expect some more chapters of your favorite ones! So, with that..."

"HAPPY SUMMER!" Leaf, Red, Sapphire, Ruby, Silver, Lyra, and the others cheer.


End file.
